


Succubus

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Nymphomaniac, Strong Language, Underage Sex, sex maniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's not easy to masturbate in the apocalypse, specially when you are a little girl's caretaker. But what happens when that little girl is not like the others?





	Succubus

The day had been long and tiresome, just like the day before, and they day before it, and so on. Living –or rather, surviving– in the apocalypse was not an easy task. Running away from mutagenic horrors and taking care of a little defenseless girl took all of his energies, aside from fighting against the magical curse destroying his sanity more and more with each passing day. At nights, he just wanted to relax; there was barely time for it, especially to relax his carnal impulses.

The pain in his balls was starting to bother him to no end. With little Marceline around, there was no real private time he could dedicate to satisfy himself. More than once he felt the dread fear of the little girl noticing his involuntary bulge just a few inches away from her face. But one special night he confronted the worst of possible scenario.

They had found an old house still with water and gas supply, a true oasis. They decided to spend the night there and take advantage by taking a proper shower after several weeks without doing so. As Simon went to check everything, he realized the available water wouldn’t be enough for two showers, so they would have to shower together. Marceline, innocent as she was, got rid of all her clothes in a heartbeat and ran to the shower.

“C’mon Simon! You are stinky!” teased the little girl as Simon, with a forced smile, struggled to take down his briefs. He finally took them down resolving that it was for the best and guessing by Marcy recent actions that she would have no problem with seeing him naked. Simon walked into the shower with Marceline and let the water run.

Both of them gasped in relief at the sensation of the warm water hitting their bodies, taking all the superficial dirt away from them. Simon put some shampoo on Marcy’s hands and let her clean her hair, and he cleaned his afterwards. While Simon took care of the shampoo, Marceline took the soap and the sponge and began to rub herself. When Simon opened his eyes, he was dumbfounded by the view: Marceline’s little wet body, shiny and covered in bubbles. He had never seen her like that before, almost all their baths until then had been by separate. But now, Simon was able to see that clean soft grey skin for the first time and all the features that her little body had. She had the body of a little girl below the age of ten, although her demonic nature made it difficult to guess her real age.

“Simon” called Marceline, making the man snap out.

“Y-yes, Marcy?”.

“Can you rub me behind? I can’t reach” said Marceline, giving her back to Simon and stretching her arms to reach said place.

“Of course!” replied Simon immediately, crouching to be at the level of the little girl. He took the sponge and the soap and began to rub Marcy’s back. In that moment, he was able to touch Marcy’s skin, and he realized how incredibly smooth it was. He kept rubbing her with the sponge for a few seconds until he reached her butt, a perky soft little girl butt. Simon was trembling and let the sponge and the soap fell. Using only his hands, he caressed her butt cheeks, covering them in bubbles; then his hands wandered to her hips and dared to reach her stomach.

“Simon! I said my back, not my front! I cleaned that already!” said Marceline.

Simon stopped and, blabbering, he apologized. Marceline, unaware of the true nature of her protector’s touching, just turned around with a big grin. “Ok Simon! It’s time for me to rub your ba-“.

Marcy’s eyes immediately fixated on the hard rigid member in front of her. Simon hadn’t even noticed his reaction until he saw Marceline pointing at his crotch and asking “How did you do that?”.

Simon jumped back until he hit the wall behind him; he was breathing heavily. Marceline followed him, mesmerized by his erect dick.

“How did you do it? It was a little hanging thingie just a second ago! Are you a magician?” she asked with innocent wonder.

“M-ma-ma- Marceline! L-Let me explain!” said Simon, trying to convince the little girl to get away from him.

Without any regards for Simon pleads, Marceline approached to Simon and took the shaft with her right hand.

“It’s so hard!” she said in amazement, starting a slow jerking motion.

Simon gasped. His dick had not been touched in a long time and now this little shinny demon loli was stroking his hard shaft. His dick started throbbing in Marcy’s wet hand as he recovered air.

“It’s moving! It’s so funny!” giggled Marceline as she started jerking it faster, awaiting more funny things from Simon.

“Marcy! Wait!” yelled a desperate Simon, being able to stop the little girl and making her listen to him. Simon looked at the startled girl. Her face was as angelical as a demon’s face could be. Her long dark wet hair fell on her shoulders and her eyes shimmered with excitement. He was lost in her eyes and a whirlwind of emotions made him dizzy.

“If… if you…” he started. “If you put it in your mouth, it’s gonna be even funnier” he said with a devious smile.

Marceline gasped in excitement and threw herself into Simon’s dick without a second thought. She took as much as she could of him in her mouth, which was about half of his size. Simon groaned at the wet warm sensation of the little girl’s mouth surrounding his dick and felt about to explode, but he controlled himself, wanting to enjoy it as much as possible.

“Go… go up and down… with your mouth”

“Mhm!” mumbled Marceline affirmatively, as she started a steady slow sucking.

Simon managed to keep calm as Marceline’s little mouth massaged his dick. As the time passed, Marcy’s saliva started dropping out of her mouth and sliding along his dick, which prompted naughty suction sounds that Simon very much enjoyed. Gasping and panting, Simon looked down at the little girl: she was enjoying it, she was having fun with his dick as she went faster and even began to use her tongue to lick it from the inside. She looked up at Simon and she winked at him. Simon put his right hand on Marceline’s face and caressed it.

“Is this fun for you too, Simon?” asked the little girl, taking the dick out of her mouth.

“Yes, Marceline. But keep going! The best part is about to come”

With endless excitement, Marceline got into sucking Simon again and even faster this time. Simon groaned as he felt the inevitable release about to happen. He gently pushed Marceline’s head onto him. “Go… deeper, Marceline. As much as you can”

The kid put little to no resistance as more dick entered into her mouth. She kept on sucking with her lips and licking with her tongue. Simon suddenly felt it. His muscles started spamming and he felt his dick throbbing, about to explode in the kids mouth. He groaned and grasped Marceline’s head firmly as he ejaculated. The powerful long burst of semen coming out of him hit into the girl’s mouth and he felt a big volume coming out, splurt after splurt. He also felt Marceline trying to get away and heard her gag, but that just made him hold her tighter and even try to shove his manhood deeper into her mouth.

He groaned and gasped loudly as the best orgasm of his life hit him. His limbs became weak and soon he let go of Marceline, who immediately spat out the Simon’s load she couldn’t swallow. Trying to clean herself from the semen, she made a mess out of her face and chest.

“It tastes… weird” she complained. “What is this, Simon?”

Simon, gasping and with trembling legs, tried to come up with a smart answer, but after seeing Marceline acting as if she was sleepy, she reached for her before she fell.

“Marcy, are you ok?” asked Simon with worry.

“I’m… shleepy, Samon…” she said, cuddling in Simon’s chest.

Simon, feeling the water getting cold, quickly cleaned Marceline. He dried her with a towel and put some comfortable clothes on her before putting her to sleep on a couch, leaning down to kiss her in the forehead.

“Samon…”

“Yes, Marcy?”

“You taste funny” said Marceline in a giggle.

“Really?” asked Simon, amused.

“Yeah. I want more” she said, a yellow shimmer in her eyes.

Marceline jumped into the arms of the still naked man, reaching for his mouth and kissing him passionately. Simon was taken by surprise and couldn’t respond but by letting himself give in into the feeling of her warm little lips playing with his, until her tongue made its way inside his mouth. Simon considered himself too far gone and gave into it.

He sat on the couch and put Marceline in his lap, still kissing, and started caressing under the shirt he had put on her just moments ago. Marceline was blushing and moaning, embracing Simon by his neck and not letting go of him.

“Touch me, Simon. Show me the pleasure of the flesh” whispered Marceline with a strange voice, and the man felt hypnotized by it.

Simon got rid of Marceline’s shirt and shorts, leaving the little girl completely naked and at his mercy. He kissed her neck, making her moan, as he groped her legs and caressed her flat chest. Simon felt the little girl humping on his erect dick and saw her grinning at him. He grinned back at her, filling her slippery crotch going up and down on his shaft. Simon was satisfied at how wet she was already.

“Do you like my pussy, daddy?” she smiled, biting one of her fingers. Her voice was different than before, as if she was older and it had a malevolent deviant tone. “Do you want to fuck me, daddy?” she said, lifting her hips up and stroking Simon’s dick with her hands.

“Y-yes, baby. I want to” he replied, trying to resist the strange urge that was overwhelming him, but unable to use his thoughts to stop his body and unable to resist the yellow shimmer of her eyes.

“I’ll be glad to take your dick, daddy. But you’ll have to help me” said the little girl with a pouty face. “Your dick is too big for my little tiny body, and I want it all inside” she said as she positioned Simon’s tips just below her entrance.

“Of course, darling. I’ll give it all to you” he whispered.

Simon put his hands on Marceline’s hips and helped her lower them down. Simon’s tip made its way easily between Marceline’s little rosy lips, stretching her entrance. Marceline let out a lewd and loud gasp as she felt her guardian penetrating her, and kept panting into Simon’s ears as he pushed each millimeter of his six inches into her infantile body. He gasped as he was received by a warm embrace and the hard twitching of the soft internal skin near the end of his journey inside her, while in the outside he felt her grasping on him and shuddering.

“It’s all in, daddy?” she asked, on his chest.

“Yes, baby. All in” he replied, feeling her tights on his lap and caressing her head. “I felt you enjoying it”

“I want more, daddy” she whispered in his ear. “Fuck me like you haven’t fucked anyone before. I’m your whore, daddy. Please, fuck me like a whore”

Simon grabbed Marceline by her butt, groping her, and started rocking his hips to piston his dick in and out of the child as they kissed. Marceline made her part too and rocked her hips up and down at the exact same rhythm than Simon. She looked at him with a mischievous grin and the shimmer in her eyes only made him more desperate to fuck her. The rhythm of their hips increased, as well as their moans and the juice running down from Marceline’s pussy, soaking Simon’s dick and making it easier to fuck her harder. He was surprised by the elasticity and endurance of Marceline’s insides, the pleasure being too much to stop and think about how that could be possible in a girl her age.

Marceline’s moans turned into screams, screams that no infant should be able to vocalize and even less a human child. She groaned and contorted as she seemed to gain control over the situation, performing a hip game that not even Betty had done. The little girl started muttering things in tongues that Simon barely recognized, especially with the pussy game the little child was putting on him.

“Are you close, daddy?” she moaned, with childish voice.

“Yes, baby… I’m so close”

“Give it to me, daddy. I want it all inside. Please, daddy!” she demanded. “Can you cum inside my baby pussy?”

“Yes! I’ll do it!” shouted Simon, totally corrupted. “I’ll come inside you, my child!”

Marceline’s inner walls twitched repeatedly, massaging the entirety of Simon’s dick as he let out his load inside the little girl with a scream of pleasure. Again, he felt her shuddering and collapsing on his chest, while moans that sounded like bestial groans came out of her mouth. He closed his arms around the tiny warm body on him, embracing her closer. Not much after, and still with his hard dick inside her, he noticed how her hips starting to rock on him once more.

“Please, daddy, more”

Two more rounds where necessary for her to be satisfied and convinced to finally go to sleep. She thanked Simon for, in her words, feeding her hungry pussy and gave him a passionate kiss before yawning and falling sleep.

Simon remained awake for a few minutes more, wondering about the events that had recently transpired. He was ready to feel unfathomable shame and repentance but, on the contrary, he felt relieved and euphoric. Trying to ease his euphoria down and sleep, he took one of the books he had with him for a read. Randomly, he picked a book about demons. Randomly again, he picked a page. The title: “Demonic maturity and sexuality”. Intrigued by the coincidence, he read:

“ _Demons are able to reach sexual maturity at an early age, by human standards. Several people have informed to be visited by incubi and succubi with the appearance of young children. Her heat is also seemingly precocious and passionate. Our moral frame cannot be applied to these creatures but is IMPORTANT that humans DO NOT engage in sexual activities with so young demons. The victim can find themselves in an endless cycle of never ending sexual intercourse_ ”.

After reading, Simon looked back at the little girl sleeping on the couch and smiled.

“I’ll do anything to please you, my princess”


End file.
